


His Hands

by DesdemonaAngel



Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Gen, Observations, Subspecies Universe, possibilities, set in 1-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Michelle contemplating Radu's nature.
Relationships: Michelle Morgan/Radu Vladislas
Kudos: 2





	His Hands

The first time Michelle had felt Radu’s hands, it had been that terrible night when he’d crawled on top of her in the castle throne room. Radu’s eyes had watched Stefan smugly as he monologued about finally having what was his by birthright, which would then include her friends and herself as his  _ “consorts” _ . Michelle had been helpless to stop his molestations as both Mara and Lillian, her once friends, had held her arms down impeding her from struggling against them. She’d felt how cold and unnatural his hands were when they turned her head aside exposing her throat, but remembered strangely that his thumb had rubbed against her temple almost soothingly after the initial sting of his bite. Michelle had just assumed it to be just another show of possessiveness meant to irk Stefan as he’d watched on helplessly while Radu drank from her. 

But then it happened again down in the theatre basement, her sanctuary amidst the insanity that her life had become. Michelle had thought herself safe and hidden tucked away amidst the props and costumes, staring down at the Bloodstone, desperate to find something to soothe her aching soul and grief. Yet even there Radu had reemerged from the shadows as organically as though they lived and breathed; a part of him. 

Michelle had begged him to just leave her alone, hadn’t he tortured her enough already?? But it wasn’t her tears he had come for. Amidst Radu claiming to be her new master and a show of intimidation should she not accept her fate, Michelle had watched Radu draw closer until she had to crane her neck to look up. He’d done something with his voice--her mind had gone fuzzy and a sense of calm had come over Michelle briefly--she didn’t even remember when Radu had raised his hand. But she did remember the tickle of his claws as they’d moved her dark hair aside from her face and caressed down her cheek softly, drifting down and over her jawline. 

And of the Bloodstone leaving her hands as he took it away. Maybe she could have fought him for it if she’d been stronger or more sure of herself or her new abilities. But she hadn’t been. And yet...and yet there had been something almost...tender in the action in which he’d touched her face. As she lay in her glass coffin for the day, she kept feeling her cheek with her hand and rubbing the spot where Radu’s claws had been. And even as Michelle lost consciousness there was one question that played over and over again: could a monster like Radu understand what it meant to be gentle?


End file.
